


Look a Like

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doppelganger, Gen, same face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Will are look a likes but from different universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look a Like

Clint and Will are look a likes.

They resemble like identical twins.

But they exist in different universes.

Ironically, their jobs are same.

Both work for a secret agency.

Clint is an assassin and a spy.

He later becomes a superhero.

Will is a spy and an analyst.

He becomes the field agent later.

They both are very stoic.

And also not used to working in a team.

Will and Clint are same,

But are in different universes with different names.


End file.
